KILLER FOX
by assassin KYUBI 229
Summary: What happens when naruto unseals kyubi? What if kyubi was a women? What if Naruto teamed up with Jiraiya in the spy network as co-leader? All good questions that can be answered. read and find out NaruxFEM. Kyubi paring


AY YO! IT'S assassin KYUBI 229 in the house!

This'll be my first story so this should be interesting for not only me but any reader who will be new to my work. I'm looking for something to do other than read and watch anime, and since I'm running out of both of those I'm seeing if I can make something out of writing fan fiction for people.

So to get down to business this little story I have planned for you, as you can tell, will be a Naruto Shippuden action story rated T because of the killings that I have planned here and there, but nothing too bad :3 maybe

Anyways I hope you guys will like this story, again I'm new to this so don't hate please. On that happy note, there will be some things I want to add along the way in this story and if you can't figure anything out then please tell me. Also if you, the reader(s), think I should change something then tell me and as long as I can make something of it, then I'll be happy to oblige. Don't be scared to also explain why I should change something about it, I haven't had a decent argument in like forever to tell you the truth.

Well enough of that now ONTO THE STORY!-

KILLER FOX!

"kyah" regular speech

'_hmm_' thought

"**kit**" tailed beast speech/ naming of jutsu

Naruto was racing along the path that led to the gates of Konoha, with Jiraiya behind him. They had to inform the hokage of their newest info.

The two gaurds that were posted in front of the gates were just lazing around bored out of their minds, when Naruto and Jiraiya ran right passed them. When the gaurds finally noticed them one almost fell out of his chair while the other stood bolt upright slaming his hands on the table in front of them.

"hey isn't that…" says a gaurd while pointing at the anbu ninja with blonde hair, anbu level gear, and a fox mask. "yeah it is…..that's killer fox along with Jiraiya. as always their racing right past us" they continued to stare blankly in the two ninja's direction until a few seconds later when they were ordered to close the gate immediately.

'what the fuck. Why?' a guard thought and right before he asked, another guard happily answered like he just read the other guards mind "it's because of killer fox and Jiraiya. He along with Jiraiya-sama are spies for Konoha. They gather some of the most top secret info all around the place. if they catch something good we must seal off the gates immediately" while the other guard was absorbing this info, killer fox along with Jiraiya were informing the Hokage a.k.a. Tsunade what info she assigned them to collect

tsunade puts a protective barrier around the room so no one can here them and then asks the two ninja standing before her "so, i hope the infiltration went smoothly. i wouldn't want you two doing something radicul or stupid to mess things up" and before anyone spoke killer fox took off his fox mask revealing his true identity

"well ka-san, it did go smoothly. no one found us and we got everything you asked for" Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze stated happily while handing tsunade a scroll with the info she asked for "no trouble at all. we also got some more info that will help us as a bonus"

tsunade looked over the scroll and smiled then says "as expected from you naruto-kun, Jiraiya-san. another infiltration successful, here's your payment" tsunade hands Naruto and Jiraiya the money they get for the completion of the mission

"well i'm off ka-san, ero-senin. later!" naruto says while makes a peace sign and shunshins into the namikaze mansion leaving tsunade thinking 'Jiraiya-san is gonna be takin out of the job because of that boy' and chuckles to herself, while naruto walks and packs all of his anbu gear, with regular cloths underneath, and seals it in a scroll that he then packs into his pack then notices the two kids running at him "father" one calls as another just gigles and raises her arms signiling that she wants to be picked up

"hey there minato-san, kushina-san" naruto says while picking up his daughter that he named after his mother that's two years old, has blonde hair with crimson red eyes while also ruffling his sons hair that he named after his father that's six years old, has red hair and deep blue eyes just like naruto "hey do you two know where mom is?" he ask his children and they both nodded pointing at the kitchen "thanks kids, you'll get a treat later on after dinner how does that sound?" he asked the two kids as they nodded and smiled joyously

naruto smiles at his kids and picks both of them up onto his shoulder "you two know what to do. Hold on tight" naruto tells kushina and minato while he disapears in a yellow flash with his kids yelling to the top of their lungs out of thrill that lasted only two seconds

"naruto-kun!"

-AND SCENE!

i'm sorry this is a short chapter but i still need inspiration and time to make this kind of stuff. oh and please, if you can, give me ideas about jutsus

naruto will have wind, fire, and electricty justu attacks plus a sword. so please send and explain what they could do

assassin KYUBI 229 is out PEACE!


End file.
